Dissidia Reunion On Ice Mountain
by IheartItaly
Summary: A young boy wishes to save his sister. Kuja tells him the only way to free his sister is to destroy the Cosmos warriors. But he soon finds out that Chaos is the enemy. He travels with the warriors to Ice Mountain to save his sister.


Dissidia: Reunion on Ice Mountain

A boy of 16 opened the doors to a cold, dark room. He had dark hair and green eyes. His breath fogged up in the room. The only light was from a tube filled with green water. Inside the tube was a girl around 15. She appeared to be asleep. The boy walked up to the tube and placed his hand on it. But he caught a shadowy figure in the corner of his eye. He turned a glare at the figure.

"Who's there?" A man with silver long hair walked out of the darkness with a smirk on his face, "Kuja. I should have known it was you."

"Erick, I thought I told you never to come here." Kuja said.

"I never listen to you. Why are you keeping Kira here? What must I do to release her? There must be some way!" Erick said desperately. Kuja thought about it a moment.

"Well, there is one way you can save Kira. Your familiar with Cosmos, the goddess of Harmony, correct?" Erick glared at him.

"Get to the point, Kuja. Are you saying that Kira is here because of Cosmos?"

"The only way you can save Kira is if you kill Cosmos's warriors." Kuja said, a sly look in his eyes. Erick paused.

"Fear has taken hold of you, Erick? Well, it's up to you. But it is the only way. If you fail, then Kira will die." Erick clinched his fist. He look up at Kira.

"Don't worry, Kira. I promise you, I'll save you from this prison." He vowed.

Erick walked out of the room and saw Sephiroth leaning on the wall. He looked up and gave Erick an evil smile. Erick glared at him.

"Snake..." Erick said coldly as he walked by. Sephiroth chuckled. Kuja walked out with a proud look on his face.

"I told you he would believe me."

"Are you sure you fooled him enough? What if he founds out that you filled his head with lies?" Sephiroth said. Kuja stared at him.

"You dare doubt the intelligence of a genus? He believed every word of it."

"But Erick isn't a fighter. He'll be slayed before he can kill anyone." Sephiroth said.

"You forget, Sephiroth. Erick holds great power within him, even more power than the gods themselves. He would do anything if it meant saving his sister. But I won't keep my promise of protecting her. I'll just kill her while Erick's away. I'll just tell him that Cosmos killed her before we could stop them. That will waken his power and he will be ours."Kuja said. Sephiroth smirked while Kuja laughed his lungs out.

Erick crawled under some bushes. He noticed Bartz and Zidane having a friendly conversation.

"I told you. Terra is really hot!" Zidane said. Bartz smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You think every girl is hot, Zidane."

"It's the thought that counts!" But they heard rustling in the bushes behind them.

"Shh! Someone's here." Bartz said. Zidane pulled out his knives. Erick figured they were meaning him. Erick decided to trick the by giving himself up. He stood up from the bushes.

"I give up. I didn't mean to frighten you." Zidane gave him a sneaky look.

"Why were you spying on us?" Erick looked away.

"I didn't mean too spy. But-your with Cosmos, right?" Bartz and Zidane looked at each other.

"Is there business you wish to discus with us?" Bartz asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you!" Erick said as he took out a knife. He swung it at Zidane, but he kept dodging out of Erick's way.

"You don't even know how to use that thing." Zidane said as he knocked the knife out of Erick's hand. Erick stared at his knife in disbelief. Zidane brought his knife to Erick's neck.

"Now what is this about killing us?" Erick looked away and didn't answer.

"I think we should get some answers. Let's get everyone together and we can talk about it." Bartz said.

"If you are in trouble, you can speak freely." The Warrior of Light said to Erick.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore. Why did you show me mercy, I tried to kill you two." Erick said as he looked at Bartz and Zidane.

"Tried? You wouldn't hurt us with that. Besides,why are you trying to kill us anyway?" Zidane said. Erick took a breath and looked at the ten a moment. The he nodded to himself.

"I- I'm sorta with Chaos. They told me that if I killed the Cosmos warriors, my sister, Kira, would go free."

"Your sister? She's in danger?" Frion said.

"Yes. My sister and I arrived here from our world not too long ago. My sister suddenly fell into a deep sleep and she hasn't awaken sense." Erick said.

"But why would Chaos be interested in two kids like you?" Cloud said, "that would only mean if you had some special power."

"We do. Kira is a popular singer back home. Her special ability is her voice. When she sings, her power awakens and vibrates. I'm different. I can manipulate others by speaking into their minds. I can also take over their body, if necessary. Please, I'm begging you! Help me save my sister!" Erick said. The Warrior of Light placed his hand on Erick's shoulder.

"We will do anything we can to help. Where is your sister?"

"She's at the top of Ice Mountain."

"That's a three days trip. But we will help." Light said.

"Thank you all."

Erick and the ten Warriors arrived at Ice Mountain.

"I know a secret passageway into the Mountain. I can get you through, but it would be most likely that we'll run into Chaos fiends." Erick said.

They walked in and all seemed quiet. But then a laugh erupted from the darkness. It was Kelfka.

"I thought you would do something like this, but the others didn't believe me. Oh well, they were wrong and I was right! Hohohoho!"

"I'll take care of him, go and save your sister!" Terra said.

"We're counting on you, Terra." Erick said.

Erick and the others arrived at the dark, cold room. Erick found a switch and pushed the button. The water drained out and the tube door opened. Erick grabbed his sister.

"Kira! Kira, open your eyes!" Kira's eyes fluttered open.

"Erick? What happened?" She said and held her head as if she had a headache.

"Its alright. I'm here, it doesn't matter." He said hugging her. The Warriors smiled, but Cecil noticed two figures behind him. He looked back and saw Sephiroth and Kuja in the doorway.

"I thought I smelled a rat." Sephiroth said.

"Why, Erick, I never would have guessed that you would betray our cause." Kuja said.

"I'm taking my sister back. And I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Erick said. Kuja laughed while Sephiroth cuckled.

"Sorry, Erick. But we can't let you go. We were going to use you as soon as Chaos dissapered. You and Kira were going to be the new Chaos." Kuja said.

"You sickos. I will never agree to that. You and sephiroth are going to die here along with the others!" Erick said.

"That is not what we planed. Instead, you are going to die along with the Cosmos warriors in this Mountain!" Sephiroth said as he and Kuja disappeared. Tidus noticed a bomb that started a countdown.

"Run!" He yelled.

Erick, Kira, and the other ten warriors escaped the Mountain before it blow up. The Warrior of Light looked at Kira and Erick.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Well, we don't know when we'll all go back home." Onion Knight said.

"And it's not like you can go back to Chaos. So what are you going to do?" Squall said. Erick look at Kira, and she looked at him. The hugged each other and Erick said:

"I think we'll stay with Cosmos a while. It's not like we ave anyone else to go to."

"Very well, is it alright if they stay with us?" Light said. Everyone cheered the agrrement, but not Cloud and Squall.

"Not Interested." Cloud said. {It was a yes and no answer, but he figured it wouldn't matter what he wanted. Most everybody voted yes} Squall shrugged, "{Great. More brats...}" He said to himself.


End file.
